A Superficial Change
by Izzy Wow
Summary: Oneshot! Might make it two parts, but its unlikely . Jinx's outfits get ruined, what will she wear now? My second story, so be gentle. Note: I wrote this late at night...it seems to be a habit of mine, so there may be some minor errors which'll be fixed.


Hey, peeps, just a short oneshot. Not romantic, but the reference is there. If any of you want romance, I can add a chapter. So, tell me how ya feel about it. Obviously I have no official affiliation with Teen Titans the animated series. This was inspired by a deviantart submission by *SFToon called Jinx Nu Hair.

* * *

Kid Flash was everything to Jinx, even if he could annoy—or seduce—her to a passionate rubble. Joining the side of good was a cinch for Jinx when the person she was doing it for was the annoyingly charming, bright, and caring Wally West.

Now, a few months into her time spent living with him in Star City, she finds herself with a much less infuriating conundrum—finding a new outfit (by request of fellow Titans, Kid Flash especially). Jinx found no offence in their opinions, as a fresh look would be a sensible addition to a fresh start. The issue came up a few days ago, after the battle with the Brotherhood, during a scuttle with Dr. Light. He shouldn't have been a problem; the man is a bumbling fool for crying out loud. However, after Dr. Light had been (poorly) tied, he managed to let of a harsh beam at Jinx, damaging not her, but her rather her ensemble. The dress had practically been torn to shreds, much to her partner's liking.

For some reason, Jinx expected Wally to be a gentleman in that situation. That never happened, in its place, Wally exclaimed, "No way! Jinx, you wear black panties! Damn that's hot!" Obviously, this made her blush to surprisingly red tones for her ashen pallor. If this had happened at any other time, our lovely, yet ill-tempered sorceress would not have needed to completely change her superhero costume. Literally, two minutes before the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, Jinx was recovering the bulk of her uniforms from her former room at the Hive Five base, only to discover that her old teammates had destroyed them and most of her civvies.

Left with only a few sets of her "gothic dress and platform boots" ensemble, a squealing Starfire, a grumpy Raven, and Wally West; Jinx is readying herself for what she expects to be a mildly unpleasant experience.

So here they stand in the middle of the living room at Titan's Tower, with a giant box of fabrics, including (gasp) spandex. To barely any surprise, Raven said, "Choose something dark, it feels slightly less ridiculous."

Kid Flash responded, "NO! Bright colors are definitely the way to go."

"My point is proven," responded raven.

The speedster just sighed; Starfire, on the other hand, was more vocal in her disdain for Raven's dark tendencies.

"But, Raven, bright colors are so gloriously joyful!"

Raven did as she always does—she scowled, but what else is new? Jinx, like Raven, wasn't very happy. She was content with her old outfit, and her old hair, for that matter, but Wally had already convinced her to leave it down. "It looks so much sexier that way," he had said, earning a playful hex from his girlfriend.

"Kid, Star, sorry, but I'm sticking with the black/indigo combo," Jinx said, trying not to laugh at the expression that graced both of their faces.

"Jinx, we do have some fingerless gloves that look a lot like your old costume," Raven stated, taking them out of the box. They had to have been the best thing Jinx had seen all day, for she looked like she was filled with joy (an uncommon situation, though it is occurring more and more frequently).

"Perfect," she smirked, "got any more black?"

"Plenty," Raven replied, "I think I know the perfect thing."

Apparently, Starfire thought it not perfect enough, and replaced the black cloak-like item Raven suggested with something strappy, skimpy, and completely appropriate, in Starfire's opinion (and that of Kid Flash).

"Could you do something besides drool?" Jinx asked Wally.

"Not when Star and Rae are in the room," he bluntly responded, causing Jinx to roll her eyes.

Starfire, having a much better understanding of English slang after a few make out sessions with Robin, sent a starbolt at Kid Flash then scolded, "There will be none of that here!"

After a few failed experiments with skirts and such, Jinx ended up with an onyx-black, very exposing tank top, black gloves with indigo spikes near the top, and incredibly tight black pants which had the same indigo spikes from her gloves. She decided to stick with her signature platform boots and black choker, so she could have something from her old getup. She looked…hot, especially to a certain speedster who looked like he really wanted to get home. Starfire and Raven were proud of their achievement, and figured she would adjust to the change in a few days. Jinx, herself, felt a bit…exposed; for Pete's sake, her tank top showed both side boobs and plunged down to her waist!

Not to sacrifice utility for appearance, the costume had all of the standard superhero specs that did their best to protect the wearer from harm. It was flame retardant, could cushion the blow from many guns, and enabled a speedy recovery when injured. All in all, the outfit was much better than her previous one, even if she felt a bit awkward. Kid Flash was happy (wink) but that's another story.


End file.
